bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Temperantia
Temperantia, the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance and Manipulator of Wind, is an enemy boss in Bayonetta, one of the Auditio seeking to recover the left eye of the world and revive Jubileus, The Creator. He is the second Auditio to be encountered and fought in a Boss chapter. His clone, Temperance, appears later to hinder Bayonetta and is fought as a mini-boss on three occasions. Hierarchy of Laguna Temperantia, the true embodiment of the Cardinal Virtue of Temperance, is often illustrated as a colossal giant. Its body rising like a castle, Temperantia possesses two tree-like arms; a composed figure said to illustrate the total reverence in which the Laguna are held by the faithful. When the true power of the virtue of Temperance is laid upon our world, it is said to come as a tornado, capable of swallowing an entire country. Humans are helpless to guess at the impetus behind Divine Will, whether it be anger or happiness, and are left only with prayers and promises of personal temperance if only the heavens should make the storm subside. Appearances Temperantia made his first appearance quite a while after Fortitudo has been defeated. He appeared in Chapter 5 as an invisible specter conversing with Jeanne before Bayonetta arrives. However he then disappeared as a battle commenced between Jeanne and Bayonetta. He finally confronted Bayonetta at an airbase, surrounded by a colossal tornado. Temperantia proceeded to tell her that he was sent to acquire her as a "sacrifice." Bored, Bayonetta merely flung a Fearless angel at the colossal titan, starting the fight. He employed a combination of brute force, high winds, and powerful energies against her, but she proved too agile to be successfully attacked. After breaking the armor on Temperantia's 'fingers', Bayonetta was forced to leap to his arm to avoid a particularly forceful strike from his fist. She then attacked a glowing sphere found near his shoulder to weaken his arm's connection to his main body. Once the energies maintaining the connection were weakened, she summoned Hekatoncheir, a set of demonic hands. The hands then proceeded to pull at Temperantia's arm until it was torn from his body. Later on, Hekatoncheir was summoned once again to pull off his other arm. Though the angel initially had success in fending off Hekatoncheir, the demon delivered an uppercut to the hapless victim's body, stunning its prey and giving it ample opportunity to tear off Temperantia's other arm. With the titan's arms removed, Bayonetta leapt onto her foe to directly engage him. At first, he summoned a shield to protect his face, but Bayonetta tore apart the spheres powering his shield. In one last attempt to vanquish his foe, Temperantia unleashed a bevy of lasers, fireballs, and wind spirits. However, she subdued him and summoned Hekatoncheir, who then proceeded to pummel him until his face was compressed into his body. Crippled, the maimed Temperantia crashed to the ground. Bayonetta then proceeded to douse his body with petrol from a tanker, and set him ablaze, allowing the demons to drag him into Inferno. 'Temperance' A clone of Temperantia, simply called Temperance, appeared before Bayonetta after the defeat of Fortitudo's clone, Courage. Unlike Courage, Temperance stuck to his template's tactic of attacking from a distance using lasers and his finger bullets. Though this made Temperance slightly harder to attack than Courage he was still promptly defeated. He appears again as the last obstacle between Bayonetta and Isla Del Sol. He stuck to his tactic and was again defeated by the ships weapons. He appears once more just outside the Ithavoll Building, attacking the same way as before, but was once more defeated, this time by cannons on that particular side of the building. Description Temperantia is, like all Auditio, colossal in size compared to other Laguna. He appears to be based loosely on a knight, though without legs and his head is in his chest. His arms are attached to his body via an orange light and rotating golden rings. On the end of these arms are four tube-like appendages each able to fire bullets, which act similarly to hands. Along parts of his body are hemispheres, each with a pulsing spot in them (that bleed when hit, suggesting he is biological under his armor), five in total, one on each arm, two on the bottom of the main body and one on his back. His human-like face (a trait among most Laguna) is, unlike other Auditio, the only head he has (Fortitudo had three, Iustitia had seven and Sapientia had five.) His clone, Temperance, appears almost exactly the same as him, but his armor has a green theme as opposed to red. He also lacks the hemispheres on his arms and body. his size appears to be more in scale with Temperantia himself than Fortitudo and Courage, and seems consistent within his three appearances. Abilities Temperantia has a wide range of powers. Due to his mechanical nature, each of his fingers can fire bullets, which he would do while holding the rubble Bayonetta is on, and due to the flexibility of each finger, he can hold the rubble and fire at her with only on hand, which came in handy after his first arm was torn off. As a security feature, the teeth-like thing on top of his arms can fires missiles to his target, each hemisphere can project and fire projectiles at attackers, which can be done even when the nerve within them has been destroyed, something the main one that his face hides in can also do. He can also extend his face out of his armor to attack enemies on his body with firing lasers from his head-sphere. He can also fly, but the process as to how was never explained. He has natural powers of the wind. His clones Temperance has all the same abilities, but with some variations, like firing from all fingers at the same time and a longer range laser attack. They supposedly lacks the shielding capabilities because they has no hemispheres. It is unknown if they has the power to control the wind. Mythology *Temperantia represents the element of Air. *He is based on the cardinal virtue of temperance. *His name is Latin for "temperance." Trivia *As The Cardinal Virtue of Temperance, he must restrain his emotional impulses such as anger, Temperantia is fittingly the calmest of the Auditio while conversing with Jeanne and Bayonetta. While fighting Bayonetta, however, Temperantia sounds absolutely furious. *On his rotating golden rings, it written "Temperance" word in demonic languange. *One can notice if he is an living armor instead of an knight. In addition, his main body is the plate and waist of a armor, his crown is a collar, and the teeth-like structure on top of his arms are the gauntlets attachment to the armor. *When he speaks or screams, he never appears to open his mouth (In the game, not in cutscenes). However, at the "Climatic Battle" stage, he will open his mouth. Gallery Auditio 2.jpg|As seen in the Book of Angels Temperance's face.jpg|Close-up of Temperantia's face Entry 1.jpg|Temperantia's Laguna Entry Arm Removal.jpg|Temperantia's arm being detached Temperance's Ring.jpg|Temperantia's ring. It written "Temperance". Head of Temperance.jpg|Temperantia's head extended Defeat of Auditio 2.jpg|Temperantia dragged to Inferno TemperantiaGallery.png|Temperantia from the boss gallery. TemperanceGallery2.png|Temperance in the angel model gallery. Temperance-SeaofStars.png|Jeanne fighting an up close Temperance in Paradiso - a Sea of Stars. Category:Auditio Category:Bayonetta